Sparks of Red and Blue Fly
by MidnightMoonGlow
Summary: With his sister just behind the doors of the infirmary, Magnus struggles to save his life for her. . . and himself. Turns out, since the party he hasn't been able to forget about those blue eyes that shine like the evening sky. "Let me save you, please. You have a family and a warlock here who want you to walk away from this." Written for a word prompt challenge. My word: Beginning


**AN: Hey, guys! I am doing one of them fancy word prompt challenges. I know you're supposed to choose a fandom, ship, and all that other good stuff, but I am going to be doing various fandoms with different friendships, family love, romance, etc. The list that I will be using is by YamiHigushi on Quizilla. I usually get them from Tumblr or Deviantart, but I saw this one and just couldn't resist! **

**My word: Beginning**

When the plea for help arrived, Magnus was unsure of what to think about it at first glance. It had to be serious for the head of the Institute to ask for assistance for an injured Nephilim. Certain words of the letter popped out; _Greater Demon, poison, dying, _and of course _payment._ Magnus didn't consider himself to be selfish, but he always would require to be paid for any service he provided, and Hodge Starkweather was making an intriguing offer.

Magnus decided he might as well help out; he didn't have a reason not to. He may not have loved Nephilim, but he wasn't going to allow one to die either. The letter seemed rushed, almost as if Starkweather was in the middle of something truly important while writing it. It didn't include the name of which ever Nephilim had been unfortunate enough to be poisoned by a greater demon.

_Probably the one with the gold eyes, _Magnus thought. He seemed unusually reckless, even for one of his kind. Magnus couldn't help but think of the Nephilim with the blue eyes that weren't the color of the sky during day, but more so the color of the sky as it slowly turns to evening, just before the sunset begins. The way those eyes stood out against his pale complexion and dark hair. _Gorgeous!_

Magnus was silently hoping that it wasn't him who was injured. After all, he was still awaiting that phone call. It would probably never come, because love between Nephilim and Downworlders simply didn't occur. Not that Magnus minded. The idea of forbidden love was quite sexy in his opinion.

He arrived at the Institute as quickly as he good. If what Starkweather said was true and he wan't exaggerating, then whoever was injured wouldn't last much longer. He rung the bell, not really expecting an answer so when he didn't recieve one, he just stepped inside.

It hadn't been his first trip to the Institute and it probably wouldn't be his last. Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he would always be the one Nephilim turned to when they were in desperate need of assistance. Magnus had no trouble at all finding his way to the infirmary. The doors weren't shut, so even before stepping in, he had a clear view of the situation.

At the party, Magnus didn't bother to gather anyone's names. He already knew Clary Fray, and Jace Wayland introduced himself, but he had no idea who the one crying beside the bed was. He did recognize her, however, from the party. He knew she was the hot one's sister and even though she was blocking the view of whoever was laying on the infirmary bed, the expression of love and concern was seen on her face and Magnus knew it was him on the bed.

And his heart dropped.

"Start from the beginning," he announced, stepping into the room and making his way over to the bed. He now had a clear view of who was on the bed. Even though those luscious eyes were closed he recognized the dark hair and beautiful structure instantly.

"Magnus?" The sister seemed to be surprised he was there.

"Yes," he answered quickly, wanting to get to work. "I need a name."

"Isabelle Lightwood, and that's Alec. As High Warlock, you should have known-"

"Yes, yes there are many things that I don't care to learn; names of Nephilim being one of them." Magnus was starting to get irritated. By the looks of. . ._ Alec, _he didn't have much time. "Now _start from the beginning_.

Isabelle looked back down at her brother. "I'm not sure I know where to begin. His was attacked by Abbadon and I tried to use an _Iratze _but it wasn't working and. . ."

Magnus held up his hand. "Enough. I understand."

Isabelle sniffed and let out a small sob. "Is he going to die?"

Magnus' head snapped up. The question had taken him off guard even though he himself was wondering the same thing. How does one answer that question? She sounded so worried and frightened, Magnus couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her. He wanted to badly to say no. . .

"He might," were the words that came out of his mouth. He did his best to sound calm, but to his own ears his voice shook a bit.

Isabelle didn't seem to notice. She let out another sob. "They're gone!" Magnus looked at her in surprise and confusion, not understanding what she was talking about. "I went upstairs and Jace and Clary and Hodge were gone! There was blood and I don't know where they are! All while Alec is dying! So please, I beg of you, help my brother."

Magnus couldn't meet her eyes, so he looked back down at Alec. He was sweating underneath a cloth which he guessed was supposed to break the fever Alec was suffering though, but it wasn't quite doing its job. He brought a hand to the boy's pale face, feeling the warmth underneath his hand. "I'll do what I can," he whispered, more to Alec then his hysterical sister.

"Okay," she whispered back, letting out a shaky breath.

"But I need you to leave."

Her eyes turned hard. "Not okay."

He looked up at her. "He is running out of time, don't argue with me-"

"Then don't ask me to leave my dying brother's side."

Magnus closed his eyes and held his breath, doing his best to keep calm and not start screaming at the girl. He opened his eyes and looked back at her. He couldn't help but notice that where her hair color was the same as her brother's, her eyes were not. "If I am to help Alexander," she never said that was his real name, but it was easy enough to assume and it felt right, "then you need to leave him and I alone. I can't have any distractions."

She nodded. "Take care of him."

"You know I will."

She took a deep breath and headed for the door. Magnus watched her leave with curiosity when she stopped. She turned around. "He like you too. I know my brother more than our own parents do. I could tell by the way he blushed when you told him to call you. He denied having feeling for you, but he always does."

Magnus couldn't help but smile. He looked down at Alec's very still form. "Close the door behind you," he ordered without looking up.

And he heard the doors shut, indicating that he was officially alone with the Shadowhunter.

He brushed some of the black hair away from the closed eyes. "Let me save you, please. You have a family and warlock here that want you to walk away from this."

Magnus closed his eyes, thinking about where to start. He needed to get the poison out of his system magickly and to do that, would take loads of concentration. Taking a deep breath and keeping his eyes closed, Magnus laid a hand on the Nephilim's forehead, channeling his magick. Sparks of red and blue where flying throughout the room his magick found the poison and worked on withdrawing it from Alec's body.

"Come on," he whispered. He needed it to work faster. He heard choking noises come from the Shadowhunter and when he opened his eyes to look at him, he saw he was struggling to breathe.

He was losing him.

"Come on," he whispered again. "Come on. Come on. COME ON!" The poison was leaving Alec's body as fast as Magnus could make it go. He only hoped it was fast enough.

As the poison left, Alec began to breath more easily. Magnus was well aware the poison was just seconds away from reaching his heart. If that had happened, the warlock wouldn't have been able to do anything.

Without warning, Alec's eyes opened. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief the second he saw the eyes, color of the evening sky. Magnus opened his mouth to say something when Alec groaned. Magnus watched in shock as Alec rolled onto his side and began to vomit off the bed.

Jumping up, Magnus quickly grabbed a trash bin that was empty save some bandage scraps that were probably left over from making the cast around Alec's leg. As fast as he could, Magnus put the bin under Alec as he expelled what was left of the poison from his body. Magnus put a hand on the Nephilim's back and encouraged him with gentle words such as, "it's all right," and "you're almost done. . . I believe."

He was correct. In no time, Alec was laying back down on the bed. His eyes were open, but due to his high fever, he seemed unaware of his surroundings. He squinted up at Magnus, and after blinking several times, he seemed to be able to gather his jumbled thoughts enough to recognize the warlock.

"Magnus Bane?" he whispered hoarsely, clearly confused.

"The one and only," Magnus winked back, causing Alec's pale face to redden a bit.

"What's going on?" Alec asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Alec closed his eyes, deep in thought. "Abbadon. I killed it. Actually i didn't, but for some reason Clary told me I did anyway. I guess I might have been wrong about her. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh-"

"Hush," Magnus silenced him. "You're rambling, darling. I'm afraid you are still quite delirious. You'll probably feel better after some rest, your fever is already breaking. I suppose I should also let your sister in and see that I haven't killed you before you fall back asleep. Hang on for a moment, I'll go retrieve her." He got up and opened the infirmary door. He saw Isabelle standing up, leaning against the wall. "Magnus?" She straightened up and ran over to him. "Magnus! Is Alec okay? Is my brother going to survive?"

Magnus smiled. "Of course he is alive. I told you I would do my best, and my best is _amazing. _Alec is awake and I figured you would want to see him before-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before Isabelle ran past him, nearly knocking the tall warlock over. He watched her run over to her brother and from where he was standing, he could hear he crying.

He wanted to give them privacy, but his curiosity got the better of him and he stepped into the room and watched the siblings converse.

"You sure you're all right, Alec?" Isabelle questioned him.

"For the tenth time, yes, Izzy. I'm fine," Alec said. He sounded less hoarse and more coherent. Isabelle turned to Magnus. Thank you so much. I can't express how much this means to me. If it weren't for you-"

Magnus put up a hand to silence her. "Don't talk like that, you're paranoid enough." Behind Isabelle, Magnus let Alec let out a small choked sound of laughter. _Is he adorable or what? _

Isabelle turned away from Magnus and hugged Alec. "Get some rest, please. I'll see you in the morning."

"As will I," Magnus said, taking a seat beside the bed. They both looked up at him in confusion. "I need to make sure his recovery goes as it is supposed to," he hoped his voice made it sound like it was obvious, even though that was not the full truth behind the reason he was staying. To be one-hundred percent honest, a huge part of the reason he was staying was because he wasn't quite ready to say good-bye to his blue-eyed beauty just yet. Maybe he could even convince the boy to actually call him.

Isabelle nodded. "I'm tired too. It's been a long night for all of us. I'm going to my room."

"Izzy?" Alec called after her.

She turned around. "What?"

"Where are Jace and Clary?"

She froze and looked at Magnus. She forced a smile on her face. "Probably just hanging around together somewhere. All you need to worry about, Alec, is getting better." With that, she left the room, leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

Alec looked at him. "This is an Institute, Magnus. We have loads of extra rooms."

Magnus shrugged and sunk down into the chair. "I'm fine right here."

"Suit yourself, but don't complain to anyone if your back hurts in the morning." With that, Alec rolled over and was out nearly instantly.

Magnus laughed. It was like the boy knew him perfectly already. Magnus couldn't help but think that they would make a good couple if they tried. Magnus closed his eyes and dreamed of he and his blue-eyed beauty laying next to each other under the stars.


End file.
